Companion in the Night
by Kyoy Valentine
Summary: A quick oneshot between Tifa and Vincent. I hope you enjoy!


A/N: I would like to explain why I love the Vincent and Tifa pairing first. Even though Aries does die, Cloud is still in love with Aries. Some where along the way Cloud and Tifa just don't belong anymore. This leaves Tifa with Vincent, and let's face it if there's anyone in this world who needs to be loved its Vincent. Considering Cloud pretty much did break Tifa's heart and Lucrezia broke Vincent's heart. What better couple is there than these too. Another thing is that Lockhart and Valentine just fit perfectly. So this is a One Shot story between Vincent and Tifa in Gold Saucer. If you remember in the game this where the date takes place between Cloud and Who ever he was nicest to in the game. So while Cloud and Aries are off on their date, this is a little one shot between Tifa and Vincent. Btw I recently changed my name on I was formaly known as Lucian's Ange87. I took down my all stories and posted them again.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Although I do wish I owned Vincent, alas Fate doesn't agree with me. Fate loves Square Enix; who owns the Final Fantasy Franchise.

**Companion in the Night**

Tifa Lockhart awoke with the image of her father's death. That unfortunate day still haunts her in the night. Avalanche was chasing Sephiroth across planet to stop him from summoning meteor so here they were in Gold Saucer following hints of a black caped man that passed through the vicinity. They had decided that it would be best if they stayed at the haunted hotel for the night and rest up a bit before continuing on their journey, plus they had a new member to Avalanche; Cait Sith, a fortune telling mechanical cat of all things. As she sat up on the single size bed, she started to think about her fellow comrades. Cloud, the leader of Avalanche and a childhood friend very close to her heart, when Cloud left to join Soldier she felt a loss, but let's face it Cloud's in love with Aries now; perhaps they were never meant to be together; it doesn't matter now anyway she hasn't felt the same way about Cloud for a while now. Barret, he had founded Avalanche and father of Marlene, in a way he had become a second father to her. Aries, the ancient girl that Cloud brought to them, she was a good friend to her despite everything else. Cid, the captain of the Air Ship and former Shinra pilot with dreams of going to space. Red XIII, whose real name is Nanaki, the last surviving guardian from Cosmo Canyon, who was also subjected to experimentation by the despicable Professor Hojo? Yuffie, the smart witted and loud mouth ninja with a knack for stealing materia. And last Vincent, the stoic Ex-Turk who had joined them to get revenge against those who had wronged him. He was also the one that fascinated Tifa the most, there's a certain loneliness in his eyes that she had recognized, but avoided because of his manner to avoid them in general. But she wanted to take that loneliness away from him, she wanted him to be happy again and somewhere deep inside she wanted to him to be with her_. Wait what I'm I thinking?_

" Well no use just sitting here and thinking about the others, its not like I can get back to sleep anyway" said Tifa as she got out of bed and started putting on her boots.

Vincent Valentine sat alone in the dark room unable to sleep from the nightmares of his past. Every night it's the same nightmare, haunting his sins, torturing his mind, destroying his soul. He decided to read a book instead by the window next to the kitchen area where there was soft lighting coming from the outside. But his thoughts drifted into places where he dared not tread. The people he was with now, the people who freed him from his hellish prison. He could not be with them, he would do what was needed and leave them. Find a sanctuary in a far corner of the world and pay for his sins, in a life of solitude. Then why was he reluctant to leave them, why did he care about their safety? Did he not promise only to be a helping hand in their mission. But somewhere from the time they freed him to where they were now, he had come to accept them as his comrades, even perhaps as friends as they addressed him so many times. Cloud, the courageous leader he had come to respect. Barret and Cid, men older than him, yet younger, but they were richer in life experience. Red XIII, the last of his kind, perhaps the one person he had been closest to in the last 30 years. Yuffie, the naïve ninja who makes references to him being a creature of the night; the vampire. Aries, the ancient cetera bent on protecting the planet. Cait Sith, the mechanical cat who had just joined them. Last but not least Tifa, the kind and strong fighter of Avalanche, ever since the day he saw her, being around her made him feel as if he could be whole again.

"_What am I thinking, she could never be mine, she'd never love someone like me" as Vincent made the denial in his mind his acute senses picked up someone's footsteps in the hallway. _

_"Oh shoot, what's Vincent doing up?" _Tifa stood at the front of the entrance to the kitchen debating whether to go into the kitchen or not. She didn't want to be intruding if Vincent wanted to be alone, but it would look rude if she turned back now.

" Hello Vincent" said Tifa softly as she made her way to the Kitchen. " I guess you couldn't sleep either huh?" she said with a light simile her face.

" Tifa…what are you doing up?" asked Vincent in his monotone voice. " Was something disturbing you?"

" Um, well I just couldn't sleep is all" said Tifa as she leaned on the wall facing Vincent. "I don't know why, I just couldn't…do you mind having me for company? I understand if you want to alone"

" No, not at all. Have a seat" Vincent moved his legs so Tifa could sit on the couch.

" I am sorry if I disturbed you while you were reading," said Tifa as she made her self-comfortable on the couch. Vincent rubbed his eyes and closed the book he was trying to read.

" Not at all, I thought the book might dull me into sleep, but so far it did not accomplish the goal" when Vincent put the book down revealing his face, Tifa stared dumfounded unable to say anything else. Vincent raised his left eyebrow to question her reaction when Tifa recovered from her shock.

" I'm sorry that was rude of me, its just I'd never seen you without your cape" Vincent nodded his head and an awkward yet comfortable silence filled the room, neither not knowing what to say to one another.

" Vincent, may I ask you something?" asked Tifa when a sudden thought occurred in her mind.

" Of course Tifa, you may ask anything you want"

" Who was that woman, the one we ran into in the waterfall. You called her Lucrecia, and then you spaced out" as Tifa asked her question Vincent didn't know what to reply. He had never told any other being the exact story of what happened between him and Lucrecia. He cared about Tifa, something inside him told him to open up to Tifa. So he began recounting his relationship with Lucrecia.

" She was a woman I loved a long time ago. She was a scientist at Shinra Corporation when I was a Turk there. We met when I was assigned to protect her and her colleague Professor Hojo. I feel in love with her over time, but she…she didn't feel the same. She was too preoccupied with her work and it seems Hojo better suited her interests. But I still cared for her enough to want to protect her, I knew she subjected herself to Hojo's experimentations but I didn't do anything about it until it was too late. When I finally confronted Hojo, he shot me and used my body as a tool for his next project. Whatever he did brought me back to life and also resulted in side effects that transforms me into Chaos. I didn't realize she was still alive, I had believed her to be dead"

" I'm sorry Vincent, I didn't realize" and Tifa hugged Vincent. Vincent was at a loss for what to do, except bring his arms around and hug Tifa back. They held each other for minutes neither wanting to end the comfort they brought to one another. At last Tifa let goes and sits back down. Vincent didn't know how to respond, it's been years since he had the comfort of a friend, more than that, a woman he cared about. He decided the best way to approach the situation was to bring Tifa the comfort she just gave him.

" Would you like to talk about why you were restless Tifa?"

" Umm, well it's the same dream that's all, well actually it's more like a nightmare. I used to get it all the time, but as the years went by it became less frequent, but I still get it. It's the day Sephiroth killed my father. It haunts my sleep once in a while, tonight was one of them."

Vincent put his hand around Tifa and laid her head down on his shoulder. "If there is anyone who knows what its like to relieve their past in slumber again and again you're looking at him. Do not worry it will come to pass, until then I'm here…." Tifa moved closer Vincent; wanting to stay in the warmth he brought her. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

"Vincent?"

"Hmmm…"

"Do you mind if we stay like this…."

" Its fine Tifa…." Vincent rubbed her back and hugged her body to him.

"Vincent…"

" What is it Tifa?"

" What are you going to do when all of this is over?"

" I have not thought about it, I suppose go back to the Shinra mansion. It is the only home I have left"

"…That's not true. You have another home Vincent."

" …I do? "

Tifa lifted her head and looked into Vincent's crimson eyes. " Yes, you do. You have a home with me and the rest of Avalanche. If you would like you can stay with me, I don't want you to go back into that horrible place," replied Tifa.

" That's a sweet offer Tifa, but why would you want someone like me to live with you"

" I care about you Vincent, I know you've been hurt in the past and you think you deserve all that pain, but Vincent, I think you need to forgive yourself. It doesn't matter who you were in the past, what matters is who you are now. Everyone gets a second chance, you deserve to love someone and be loved. To live the rest of your life without the past getting in the way, to live each moment with serenity in your heart" as Tifa made her lengthy confession, all Vincent could do was accept what she was telling him, what she told him melted his heart and him believe there was hope for him, without a second thought Vincent brought his head down to Tifa's mouth and brushed her lips lightly. He waited for her response; she wrapped her hands around his neck and began to nibble on his lips. She deepened the kiss and it sent shivers down her spine. He was driving her crazy teasing her with his tongue, she couldn't put up with the gentle torment long. She tugged impatiently on his hair, telling him with out words she wanted more.

His mouth finally settled on top of hers in a gentle caress and his tongue eased inside to stroke hers. He let out a low groan, " so sweet" he whispered against her mouth. His tongue thrust inside and he slanted again and again. Tifa's fingers threaded through his hair and his controlled almost snapped when she whimpered against his mouth. The kiss seemed unending and yet over all too soon. When Vincent pulled back, her mouth was rosy and wet from his touch. The taste of her was on his mouth and it wasn't enough for him.

She collapsed against his chest and tucked her face under his chin. Her breathing was choppy against his sternum. Tifa felt drowsy from their kiss and closed her eyes falling asleep on Vincent's chest.

" Tifa… "

" Yes, Vincent"

" I care about you too, and yes I would like to stay with you if it won't be too much trouble for you" Tifa couldn't help but simile, only Vincent would think of him self as a burden after what she had told him. It didn't matter; she would make him see who he was. It would take time, Vincent's wounds will heal and one day she would make him simile out of pure happiness. Until then she would be content just to lie in his arms.

Vincent thought about what had happened between him and Tifa, he never kissed anyone that way before, he realized what ever future his life had it laid with Tifa, he wasn't ready to forgive him self yet, but he would in time. He would let her teach him to live again; he'd forgotten that too wrapped up in his guilt. But now, there was hope for him with this woman. He would move on with his life, and make up for his past by defeating Sephiroth.

Vincent gathered his crimson cape from the arm of the chair and drapped it over both of them. He laid his cheek on top of Tifa's head and closed his eyes. Redemption would arrive sooner than he'd expected.

A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed that and PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
